1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to merchandising display devices, and is more particularly concerned with a merchandising display for fan pulls and the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
For many years there have been devices that are attached to the string, or chain, for turning a fan on and off, or changing speeds. Traditionally the devices are simply spheres or other common shapes and objects. Such devices have been sold as necessities, and there has been no creative merchandising of the devices.
More recently, the field of fan pulls has blossomed, largely because of the renewed popularity of ceiling fans, and the introduction of adapters that allow a lamp finial to be used as a fan pull. With the expanding market for fan pulls there have been some efforts at aggressive merchandising of fan pulls. Such merchandising efforts have taken the form of displaying the fan pulls in a display box or the like wherein the fan pull is displayed as a work of art. While this shows the fan pull itself, it does not display the fan pull in the proper setting so a potential customer can see the fan pull in the environment in which it will be used.